Knock knock
by aasdfdsas
Summary: Mary y su irrupción en la historia. Post, pre y hasta el mismo Reichenbach.


Mary tenía un corderito, su tía se lo regaló. Un día, con motivo de una celebración familiar, su padre lo degolló y lo sirvió en la cena sin advertir a su hija sobre la procedencia de la carne que masticaban y el ñachi que bebían. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando la ausencia del animal fue evidente. Entonces Mary supo que el mundo era un pedazo de mierda: injusto, efímero y lleno de secretos.

Desde ese día quiso revelar cada rincón del universo. Tomó una cámara y exploró hasta el último rincón de la vergüenza humana, más tarde se acompañó de lápiz y papel y pronto hubo entrado en el mundo de la prensa escrita. Su primer artículo en el _The London Call _se llamó "El arte de ser humano", donde expuso las más grandes bajezas e indecorosos episodios de los últimos tiempos (varios de ellos recientes y desconocidos hasta el momento), miembros respetados de la aristocracia inglesa y discretos funcionarios de televisión y otros medios, uno a uno expuestos sin la menor indulgencia; lo que le valió un pase rápido a los principales encabezados en la sección de vida social y, eventualmente, un cupo en las revistas mejor pagadas.

Siempre había nuevas presas qué cazar, qué hundir en su irremediable condición humana. Sin embargo, Mary pronto comenzó a codiciar mayores logros. Ya no era suficiente con delatar a cualquiera: deseaba ver (y ser la responsable) de enormes caídas, por lo que emprendió la tarea de cazar animales exóticos. Rápidamente fueron cayendo desde condes, duquesas, políticos, párrocos, militares, policías y hasta la más santurrona de las esposas. Nadie estaba a salvo, no con la "Víbora de Acero" acechando. Su envidiable posición le proporcionaba todo el maldito éxito: poder, dinero, admiración y la acción del día a día, corriendo y escondiéndose tras disfraces mientras perseguía a sus víctimas.

Cierta vez se cruzó con Sherlock Holmes y, como a muchos les sucedía, su vida no volvió a ser la misma.

La tía Cecil se encontraba en medio de una complicación doméstica, por lo que decidió recurrir al detective consultor por consejo. La anciana le visitó en su departamento en Baker Street y al cabo de media hora el problema había quedado resuelto. Al principio Mary no le atribuyó gran importancia al acierto de Holmes, pero su nombre fue archivado en una carpeta mental a la qué acudir si se presentaba la necesidad en el futuro. Siendo el detective un curioso espécimen, su relevancia podía ponerla en discusión.

No estaba equivocada, por supuesto que no lo estaba: su ojo crítico jamás le fallaba. Unos meses después, le llegó el rumor de que el detective había alcanzado uno que otro logro significativo y que, además, había comenzado a compartir habitaciones con un tal señor John Watson. Según fuentes confiables, ambos eran vistos transitando constantemente cerca y dentro de los corredores de Scotland Yard y las escenas del crimen que la misma organización investigaba. Fue allí cuando a Mary se le metió la idea entre ceja y ceja: sospechas sobre la responsabilidad del detective en los crímenes y su falsa reputación de geniecillo.

Y esta fue, sin lugar a dudas, la aventura más excitante de su vida. La investigación sobre el detective consultor no solo exigía una condición física impecable-diariamente se veía en la necesidad de correr tramos olímpicos a través de las calles londinenses-, sino que además una fuerza de voluntad y una pasión tremenda, puesto que justo cuando creía haber encontrado material importante, repentinamente perdía la pista, como si una fuerza mayor le condujera a propósito por encrucijadas. Lo cual se tradujo en fuertes recaídas anímicas, donde la reportera debió sacar fuerzas de no sabía dónde para no rendirse.

Mary volcó toda su energía en Sherlock Holmes, realizando algunos trabajos de poca categoría para mantenerse activa en el rubro y conseguir los suministros (como especular sobre la relación misma del detective y el doctor, y otros casos parecidos de la actualidad social). Aunque no reveló su actual objetivo, ni siquiera a su editor-al menos no hasta el momento adecuado. Mientras más esfuerzo pusiera en ello y más tiempo demorara la investigación, Mary confiaba, la satisfacción sería mayor y más placentera.

El problema era que, por más que buscara, no era capaz de encontrar nada severamente reprochable en su historial. Seguro un par de historias embarazosas por aquí y por allá, pero nada tan vulgar como amoríos o infidelidades o fraudes o faltas graves a la ley. El tipo era un santo (o un lobo muy bien disfrazado).

Incapaz de tirar la toalla, decidió dirigir su atención a la relación del dúo detectivesco.

Mary sabía perfectamente que no pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos del pelinegro: Holmes se percató de su presencia inmediatamente y, sin embargo, no le resultó un inconveniente. Una vez, de hecho, se encontraron cara a cara mientras el detective caminaba calle arriba hacia su departamento. La reportera se puso en guardia, dispuesta a enfrentarle, pero éste-abrigo encima y nariz enrojecida-ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. En cambio, en un tono tan bajo que ella apenas pudo distinguir sus palabras, susurró una advertencia con respecto a un hombre observándola y esperándola en el siguiente callejón, el cual resultó ser un delincuente. Esto le dio a entender a Mary que al detective poco le importaba lo que se contara sobre él, como declarando una guerra, en tanto no entorpeciera sus propias investigaciones. El señor Watson, por otra parte, no la reconoció hasta que los artículos comenzaron a aparecer en los diarios.

Mary no era una mujer sentimental. Aprendió a edad temprana a congelar su corazón y levantar una barrera contra las palabras dulces. Pero si alguna vez se sintió verdaderamente conmovida por algo, el momento fue ése. Aquel día en que el detective saltó del edificio.

No por ella, no por su trabajo desperdiciado-ni siquiera por la historia de "La Mujer" que había estado preparando-, sino por el doctor. Mucho se especuló sobre la relación de ambos, luego de que el nombre de Holmes saltara a la fama, pero nadie conocía a fondo la historia. Nadie como Mary Morstan. ¿Acaso alguien más reconocía la lealtad, la compañía, la protección y la fe incondicional que se profesaban el uno al otro en un juramento mudo? Claro que no. Ella era la única indicada para contar la historia.

Poco y nada le costó darse cuenta que el caso del falso genio era un fraude en sí. Si se dejaba engañar, traicionaría su propia investigación y, _hell no_, Mary era una mujer de convicción..

Sin embargo, comprendía que su presencia no sería bien recibida, aún con sus intenciones, pues arrastraba una reputación bien conocida. Así como era conocida igual de bien su terquedad y obstinación: cuando tenía una historia qué contar, no se detendría hasta conseguir ser oída. No le detuvieron los sobornos ni la condescendencia en el pasado, y no se rendiría ahora.

Se presentó en Baker Street con una carpeta llena de archivos bajo el hombro, recibiendo un portazo en la cara. Volvió a concurrir la semana siguiente, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente hasta que John la dejó entrar, justo después de su "debut" en televisión.

Como era de esperarse, los más cercanos dentro del círculo de conocidos del detective fueron acosados por la prensa, sobretodo las primeras semanas, cuando ni siquiera se les permitió poner un pie fuera de casa sin que un micrófono se les abalanzara encima. De todos ellos, el doctor Watson fue el más perseguido por las cámaras. Se mantuvo en silencio, pidiendo respeto y desligándose del tema a duras penas hasta que la presión lo sobrepasó. Hizo una única declaración, firme y concisa, mientras era acorralado frente a la puerta de su piso.

"Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes."

Y su imagen se repitió una y otra vez en las cadenas de televisión local por más de una semana. Al principio los programas tuvieron consideración de guardar la compostura, pero no tardaron en aprovecharse del asunto, explotándolo. Algunos se mofaron de él incluso.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Mary, John Watson también era un hombre de carácter. No permitió que nada de ello interfiriera con su vida, al menos no públicamente; siguió asistiendo a su trabajo en el hospital, compraba los víveres en el supermercado y hacía la fila en el banco.

Varios reporteros desfilaron por su pórtico, pero ninguno tan persistente como la señorita Morstan. John le recibió en la escalera, negando el acceso a su viejo piso, se sentó en un peldaño y la miró inquisitivamente. Sonrió, una sonrisa triste, llena de rencor-no precisamente contra ella, pero tampoco podía desentenderse de aquella rabia.

-Supongo que sabe algo que los demás ignoran.-dijo-Así que sorpréndame, señorita Morstan, cuénteme su caso.

Viendo en retrospectiva, Mary logra compararle con el cordero de su infancia: ningún trabajo a lo largo de su vida fue tan duro como el que le costó convencer al doctor Watson de ser su aliada. Veía en los ojos del hombre el mismo recelo, la misma negación y la misma frustración que ella sintió contra su padre cuando éste le contó sobre el destino del animal. En ese entonces, Mary aseguraba, había perdido la inocencia y la pureza de una vez por todas. Y ahora, de pronto, John había recuperado ese pedacito perdido de ella y se aferraba a él con fuerza.

Y qué ironía resultaba el que, a partir de entonces, la Víbora de Acero trabajaría incansablemente hasta limpiar el nombre de una persona, un mártir, el héroe Sherlock Holmes.

A pesar de sus suposiciones, el doctor no pecaba en lo absoluto de ingenuidad. Varias veces se vio ensombrecida por las habilidades de John cuando éste precisaba información en la que debían enfocarse, cuando encontraba una nueva falla, minúscula, entre los archivos y el historial de Richard Brook que para ella habían pasado desapercibidos. Supongo que, dedujo la reportera, o bien el doctor se ha retroalimentado y aprendido de los métodos de Holmes, o bien las ansias lo impulsan a sacar lo mejor de sí. Seguramente eran ambas.

Más gente llegó al 221B de Baker Street brindando su apoyo a Watson y a Morstan, después de que un colega de la última filtrara los detalles de su campaña para reabrir el caso. Personas que alguna vez recibieron la ayuda del detective y que habían mantenido silencio en un principio ofrecieron soporte monetario-aunque teniendo en cuenta los ingresos de ambos era completamente innecesario.

Un día, recuerda Mary, encontró a un hombre desconocido al llegar a Baker Street. Vestía traje y corbata, y balanceaba en su mano un paraguas con una sonrisa enigmática dibujada en el rostro. Fueron apenas unos breves segundos en los que cruzaron miradas, ella ingresando al interior del piso y él saliendo. Él aseguró que compensaría su ayuda eventualmente y desapareció antes de que la reportera pudiese responder. Luego escuchó un ruido en la sala, donde John se encontraba en un estado de agitación tal que Mary creyó conveniente sumnistrarle píldoras. Entonces, el doctor le comunicó que retrasarían la cita ante la corte, pues aún quedaban algunos cabos sin atar.

El verano del siguiente año, Mary Morstan y John Watson ganaron el caso y el veredicto se conoció públicamente. La mancha despareció del nombre del detective y nadie volvió a mirar al médico con lástima o burla, mas ahora la gente apartaba la mirada y pretendía no conocerle. Ya ninguno de los dos, el ex militar y la ex reportera de chismes, parecía ser visible para Londres. Ambos se habían convertido en la sombra de una tragedia que ya nadie quería volver a mencionar. La vida volvió a ser tranquila y, sin embargo, John seguía inquieto. Mary era lo suficientemente atenta para darse cuenta. Algo dentro de John aún no descansaba en paz, como si una parte del rompecabezas permaneciera aún perdida. Al poco tiempo, Mary descubrió que, a pesar de haberse mudado juntos, él seguía volviendo a su antiguo departamento de vez en cuando. Y ella sabía la razón.

John se sentó frente a la puerta del 221B cada día por el resto de su vida, pero Sherlock no regresó.

**Nota de autora**: si llegaste hasta acá, felicidades, te ganaste una sopaipilla.


End file.
